SOLO
by raachaan
Summary: Kim Seokjin menulis lagu solo pertamanya! Namun, ia lebih memilih berdiskusi dengan Jung Hoseok dibanding produser handal, yang sekaligus menjadi kesayangannya, Kim Namjoon. Mengapa? /BTS FANFIC /NamJin/ /BL, Canon, Drabble/ /wajib RnR :D/


**SOLO**

.

.

.

KLUTUK.

Kim Seokjin melempar pensilnya. Ia merebahkan dirinya ke punggung kursi sambil melepas lenguhan ke udara. Hening. Ia memandang kosong ke langit-langit.

Perlahan kata-kata mulai menyelimuti pikirannya. Satu demi satu lirik tentang dirinya yang berjuang sejak masa trainee terakumulasi, membentuk baris-baris lirik baru. Sejenak kemudian, ia tegakkan lagi kursinya dan memungut pensilnya yang kabur di ujung meja.

Tanpa sadar satu persatu liriknya sudah hampir terisi semua. Tinggal bridge di akhir, maka liriknya sudah bisa diberikan pada Jung Hoseok, yang selama ini membantunya menyusun arransemen lagunya itu. Karena suaranya yang cocok sekali dengan nuansa ballad, hanya Hoseok yang bisa banyak membantunya. Ia tidak mungkin minta bantuan Suga, hasilnya pasti tidak akan manis seperti yang ia inginkan. Sejujurnya ia ingin membuat lagu ini bersama maknae kesayangannya, Kim Namjoon. Namun sepertinya ia terlalu sibuk mengurus member yang lain.

Seokjin merebahkan dirinya lagi. Berpikir lirik apa, atau bagian apa yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai bridge lagu solo-nya ini. Lagu solo pertamanya. Hal yang masih sangat awam baginya walaupun sudah debut sejak 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Ayolah hyung, ini saatnya kamu tampil. Aku sudah muak membaca komentar orang-orang yang menganggap remeh dirimu. Kau harus tampilkan suaramu yang sungguh manis itu. Biar orang tau, BTS punya juga member yang bisa menghajar nada-nada tinggi selain Jimin." ucap Namjoon padanya.

Rajukan Namjoon yang sungguh maut itulah yang membuatnya rela berdiam diri di ruang rekaman, sesuatu yang sangat jarang dilakukan olehnya. Semua member sudah setuju untuk membuat solo, dan tidak ada kata mundur juga untuknya. Yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang hanya mengerahkan dirinya untuk bekerja lebih keras lagi demi hasil yang memuaskan.

Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat aransemen apa yang ditawarkan Hoseok saat berdiskusi dua hari yang lalu. Hoseok memang baru membuat aransemen kasarnya, tapi Seokjin sudah jatuh cinta pada aransemen itu. Seperti konser, ujarnya, yang kemudian disambut senyum sumringah oleh Hoseok.

"Aku tidak mengerti istilah-istilah musik, hoseok-ah. Jangan godai aku."

"Siapa yang menggodamu hyung?" ucap Hoseok sambil tertawa. "Hyung, jangan terlalu dibawa stress, tulis saja apa yang mau kau utarakan. Aku yakin hasilnya pun tidak beda jauh dengan apa yang diaransemen orang-orang. Aku percaya pada usahamu, hyung."

Ia tidak mau membuat Hoseok kecewa.

.

.

Langit sudah malam dan jika dihitung, sebentar lagi hari terhitung sudah tiga hari sejak janjinya pada Hoseok untuk membuat lirik lagunya sendiri. Entah sudah berapa kopi yang Seokjin tenggak, namun ia tak bisa juga berkonsentrasi. Pikirannya seperti dipenuhi ion-ion negatif yang memuakkan, yang membuatnya semakin frustasi. Seokjin yang frustasi mulai menggigiti apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya: ujung pensil, kerah baju, bahkan kukunya. Pendingin ruangan tidak bisa lagi mendinginkan otaknya. Ia melepas bajunya dan membiarkan dirinya terbungkus kaos singlet putih yang tipis. Ia sudah tidak peduli jikalau besok pagi ia akan kedinginan atau bahkan jatuh sakit.

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka. Dengan malas Seokjin menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Oh..."

Namjoon terdecak. Ia tidak sangka akan menemukan pemandangan yang sangat menggiurkan: Kim Seokjin kesayangannya sedang telungkup memamerkan bahu dan punggungnya yang mulus dan bersih.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Namjoon.

"Tidak." ucap Seokjin pelan. "Lirikku belum selesai, tolong jangan ganggu aku dulu."

Namjoon berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya yang ingin segera mendaratkan kecupan di lekukan punggung Seokjin. Ia tahu jika Seokjin sedang seperti ini, dingin dan menakutkan, memaksanya justru akan membuatnya ngamuk.

Namjoon duduk di kursi yang berada jauh di ujung ruangan. Ia menatap Seokjin yang terlihat kuyu, namun matanya tetap memancarkan keseriusan dan keinginan untuk menyelesaikan lirik itu. Sepintas ia melihat kertas lirik yang berserakan disekitarnya. Ah, pasti Seokjin menghabiskan banyak waktu karena ia terus mengganti liriknya. Padahal Namjoon yakin antara lirik yang satu dan lirik yang lain pasti bedanya tidak terlalu jauh.

"Hyung, sudah berapa kertas kau habiskan hari ini?" tanya Namjoon.

"Entah. Sepertinya banyak."

"Boleh aku lihat lirikmu?"

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Namjoon tajam.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Seokjin dengan tatapannya yang memicing.

"Aku hanya mau melihat lirik yang kau buat, itu saja."

Seokjin menghela napas. "Aku tidak bisa membuat lirik yang filosofis sepertimu."

"Apa sih hyung, kau tidak perlu membuat lirik sepertiku. Buat saja..."

"...lirik seperti yang aku mau. Iya, Namjoon-ah." potong Seokjin. "Tapi aku sungguh tidak mampu membuat seperti yang kalian lakukan. Aku tidak bisa membuat musik seperti kalian membuat musik. Kalian bahkan bisa menyematkan banyak pandangan dan unsur-unsur abstrak pada lirik kalian. Aku tidak bisa membuat seperti standar kalian itu..."

Sayu mata Seokjin menghisap Namjoon. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya mendekati laki-lakinya yang terlihat lelah. Namjoon duduk bersila di samping Seokjin, menatap kertas lirik yang sedang ia garap. Seokjin membiarkan Namjoon membaca liriknya.

"Lirikmu tidak apa-apa hyung. Kau menulis dengan baik sekali."

Seokjin menyunggingkan senyuman kecil. Namjoon melihatnya, dan ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau tidak perlu menghabiskan kertas banyak-banyak hyung, tidak ada yang salah dengan lirik yang kau buat. Sungguh." kata Namjoon lagi.

Seokjin perlahan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Namjoon. Ia merasa bebannya sedikit terangkat.

"Hyung."

"Eum?"

Namjoon membelai kepala Jin pelan.

"Namjoon. Aku sedang tidak ingin-"

Sensasi geli membelai telinga kanan Jin. Tubuhnya bergidik, membangunkan bulu kuduknya yang sudah lama tertidur. Ia reflek menjauhkan dirinya dari Namjoon. Seokjin menatap Namjoon yang sedang tergelak manja.

"Jinnie… Jangan marah ya…" rajuk Namjoon. Ia sadar sesungguhnya Seokjin-nya sedang tidak mau diganggu. Tapi ia sendiri rindu dengan kesayangannya itu.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini dulu, Namjoon." Kata Seokjin datar. Tanpa nada amarah, atau kesal. Namjoon menyunggingkan senyuman lebih lebar.

"Selesaikan saja." Katanya.

Seokjin kembali fokus pada liriknya. Ia menatap jauh ke ujung ruangan. Tapi fokusnya segera buyar ketika sadar Namjoon meletakkan kepalanya di punggungnya. Namjoon terlentang bersamanya.

"Jinnie…" panggil Namjoon.

"Eum?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memintaku untuk membantumu membuat lagu itu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Karena ada kepentingan yang lebih membutuhkanmu dibanding aku." Ucap Seokjin.

Namjoon terdiam. Hening menjalar diantara mereka.

"Maksudmu, Bangtan?" tanya Namjoon lagi.

"Kau yang membuat Bangtan seperti saat ini. Jadi kau juga yang harus memastikannya tetap berada di jalurnya sampai kapanpun." Ucap Seokjin.

"Tapi Bangtan bukan hanya punyaku, tapi punyamu juga. Punya kita semua."

"Aku tahu itu. Hanya saja buatku, prioritasmu adalah Bangtan. Aku tidak bersedih karena itu, justru aku bangga. Maka itu aku tidak mau mengganggumu di saat-saat seperti ini. Aku juga ingin berkarya sepertimu, makanya aku juga berusaha membuat laguku sendiri."

Namjoon terdiam mendengar kata-kata Seokjin. Jujur ia sempat iri melihat Hoseok yang selalu bersama Seokjin akhir-akhir ini karena urusan aransemen lagu. Ia tak menyangka alasan dibalik itu semua adalah untuk dirinya juga.

"Ah sudahlah. Mungkin seperti ini saja cukup." Ucap Seokjin sambil melempar pensilnya ke udara. Namjoon bangun dan mengambil kertas lirik yang baru saja diselesaikan Seokjin. Setelah membacanya sebentar, ia tersenyum. Tangannya mengusak kepala Seokjin dengan manja.

"Lirikmu sungguh indah, Jinnie. Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan ini bersama Hoseok. Aku akan mencari musik yang pas untukmu." Kata Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

Seokjin memutar tubuhnya, ia telentang menatap Namjoon dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Namjoonie."

Ucapan terima kasih itu dibalas kecupan kecil oleh Namjoon di hidung Seokjin.

"Kau milikku, Jinnie. Dan aku akan selalu ada disampingmu."

Rona merah memancar dari pipi Seokjin. Sedetik kemudian Seokjin sudah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Namjoon, sementara ia melumat habis bibir merah itu. Tangan Namjoon membelai lembut rambut kesayangannya pelan, menyisir telinganya, mengelus tengkuknya yang tegang karena hasrat. Tak lama, Seokjin mendorong tubuh monster kesayangannya itu. Nafasnya terputus-putus seperti orang yang habis lari dikejar.

"Apa?" tanya Namjoon.

Seokjin bangun dari tidurnya dan memeluk Namjoon yang kebingungan. Satu menit, dua menit, tiga menit, tanpa suara. Namjoon hanya bisa merasakan deru nafas Seokjin satu-satu di dadanya.

"Jinnie…"

"Jangan disini. Aku tunggu di dorm."

Setelah berucap itu, tanpa basa-basi Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya, mengambil kertas lirik dan pensil yang barusan ia anggurkan, dan meninggalkan Namjoon yang tersenyum nakal.

.

.

.

.

Writer's Note:

Tadinya, saya niat mau melanjutkan ff sebelah yang memang baru dua chapter. Tapi tiba-tiba dua manusia ini meluncurkan foto nan kontroversial yang membuat saya bahagia setengah mampus. Maka saya dedikasikan hari spesial saya untuk membuat ff manis terkhusus untuk NamJin. Untuk ff sebelah dijamin akan update karena saya juga sesungguhnya gatel pinging mengeksploitasi Min Suga yang juga makin gemesin dengan rambut hitamnya itu. /ditoyor Park Jimin/ See you soon!


End file.
